iltronodispadefandomcom_it-20200216-history
La danza dei draghi
La danza dei draghi (A Dance with Dragons) o Una danza con i draghi è il quinto dei sette romanzi della serie fantasy Le Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco scritta dall'autore americano George R.R. Martin. Contiene un prologo, 71 capitoli e un epilogo. Gli eventi narrati nella prima parte di Una danza con i draghi sono contemporanei a quelli del romanzo precedente, mentre la seconda parte è cronologicamente successiva e fornisce la conclusione di alcune delle linee narrative iniziate ne Il banchetto dei corvi. È stato pubblicato in lingua italiana per la prima volta da Mondadori suddiviso in tre volumi, I guerrieri del ghiaccio del 2011 (contiene il prologo e i primi 24 capitoli), I fuochi di Valyria del 2012 (contiene 23 capitoli) e La danza dei draghi sempre del 2012 (contiene gli ultimi 24 capitoli e l'epilogo). In seguito è stato ripubblicato in volume unico col titolo Il trono di spade 5 - I guerrieri del ghiaccio, I fuochi di Valyria, La danza dei draghi (2015) e Il trono di spade. Libro quinto delle Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco (2015). Nel 2019 il libro è stato nuovamente rieditato col titolo Il Trono di Spade. Una danza con i draghi.3 Storia editoriale Nonostante la previsione di partenza di arrivare a una pubblicazione nel 2006, il romanzo viene pubblicato solo il 12 luglio del 2011. Martin finisce ufficialmente il libro il 27 aprile 2011, consegnando il manoscritto da più di 1500 pagine nelle mani dell’editrice Anne Groell poco dopo averlo completato nello studio di lei a New York. Il titolo dato al libro, legato al nome di una guerra civile scoppiata agli albori della storia di Westeros, porta a numerose speculazioni riguardo il suo contenuto: si pensava infatti che in questo romanzo sarebbe avvenuta la tanto attesa invasione dei Sette Regni da parte dell'esercito di Daenerys Targaryen. Al ComiCon del 2006, George R.R. Martin afferma però che il titolo non si riferisce affatto a quel preciso avvenimento. Quando Martin ancora vede la saga composta come una trilogia, A Dance with Dragons avrebbe dovuto essere il titolo del secondo romanzo. Alcune vecchie edizioni americane presentano ancora il libro come secondo volume dopo “A Game of Thrones”. Per un periodo avrebbe dovuto essere il titolo del quarto volume, diventato poi Il banchetto dei corvi. In Inghilterra, il libro è stato diviso in due volume sottotitolati “Dreams and dust” e “After the feast”. Trama ''' La Guerra dei Cinque Re sembra volgere al termine. Nel Nord, re Stannis Baratheon si stabilisce alla Barriera per ottenere il supporto degli uomini del Nord nella sua corsa al Trono di Spade, nonostante molta della costa ovest sia in mano degli Uomini di Ferro. Proprio alla Barriera, Jon Snow viene eletto 998esimo comandante dei Guardiani della Notte ma si è fatto dei nemici sia tra i suoi stessi uomini, sia oltre la Barriera. Tyrion Lannister sale a bordo di una nave diretta a Pentos e solca il Mare Stretto, ma nemmeno lui sa quale sia la sua reale destinazione. Alla Baia degli Schiavisti, Daenerys Targaryen prende la città di Meereen dove si insedia per imparare a governare in vista del suo tentativo di conquista dei Sette Regni. La presenza di Daenerys attira però l’attenzione di molti a Westeros, e da Dorne alle Isole di Ferro, da Vecchia Città alle Città Libere, emissari vengono a cercarla nel tentativo di usare la sua causa a loro proprio vantaggio. '''Capitoli Categoria:Romanzi